When it Pours
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: After waking up from a nightmare where the turtles are massacred, April wakes up with a start not knowing if it had been real or not. She seeks out the one turtle she's closest to for closure, scared that she'd never see him alive again.


April O'Neil twisted and turned as images of blood and gore filled her mind. She watched as each mutant turtle she had learned to love be cut down to size before her. Leo, Raph, Mikey...

She watched in horror as her worst fear seemed to come to life: The Kraang and the Shredder's Foot Clan attacking and killing those she loved. She hated the sound of the Shredder's laughter, the sly smirk on Karai's lips as she beamed at the blood that she had bathed in after dispatching Leonardo.

April turned to see the last turtle be murdered before her. It was horrific. She wanted to turn away, but she couldn't. The sweet face of Donatello filled her vision as he ran towards her, his hand outstretched.

The red head stretched her arm out to meet his own. They smiled at how close they were to rescuing one another. But right as their fingers grazed, something pierced through Donatello's plastron and blood dribbled down his mouth as he fell to his knees in front of her, his eyes draining of life.

April fell to the ground and held him, cradling his heavy head in her lap. She looked each and every way at her dead friends, at the blood their enemies had shed...she looked up at the faces of those she despised the most as they came closer. She raised her hand. "No!"

Her hand was red with blood. Donatello's blood. It glistened in the dim lighting and she felt her voice get caught in her throat at the shock of the scene. She looked up in time to see the happy glint in Shredder's eye before he swung his blade at her.

April sat up in bed, thrashing and with a scream in her throat. Rain poured outside, tapping at her window like fingers longing to come in. Had it been a dream? Or had that been real? Did she survive or was she overreacting?

Lightning flashed outside, lighting up every corner of her room. From the light, she caught a shadow on her wall. She recognized the turtle like figure as it dashed away outside and she felt a lump form in her throat. 'Donnie!'

April scrambled to get dressed, hardly caring if it was suitable or not. She had to know if Donatello was alive. Was well...She pulled on boots, darted out of the apartment, down the stairs and to the outside where she was instantly soaked by the rain.

The red head glanced from building to building, trying to see if she could catch the ninja. A small movement caught her eye from above and she darted in the direction. The streets were slightly flooded but April didn't care. She marched through the deep puddles and struggled against larger pools of water as she ran after what could be nothing.

She followed the shadow into an alleyway. April rushed through and came to a large concrete area bordered by buildings on all sides except for the small space that was the alleyway leading in and out.

April turned each and every way, trying to see where the shadow had gone. She had seen it go in here...where was it? Donatello's name was on the tip of her tongue and the edge of her lips.

Maybe she had been foolish for going out there. Her clothes were soaked and she shivered from the cold. She had chased the shadow of a nightmare there and it made her feel stupid for even thinking about running off like that. She could have seen them in the morning. Seen them when it wasn't pouring down rain...

April turned to leave, feeling tears in her eyes. She was almost at the entrance of the alleyway when a soft voice stopped her in her tracks: "April?"

The red head turned and was met with the tall figure of Donatello. He looked at her with confusion, water pouring over his body, giving it a shimmering effect in the street lamps on the walls of the buildings.

He was alive. He was well and alive. She couldn't believe it. It really had been a dream. April ran up to him before she could think and stood mere inches away from him. His red brown eyes searched her blue ones with confusion and concern. She could see the questions pop up from behind his eyes: 'Is everything okay?' 'Why are you dressed like that?' 'Why do you look so...scared?'

April brought her hand up to his cheeks and lightly grazed it. He was real. His cheek was real. She grazed it again before shakily placing her palm on his cheek. The mutant dipped his head into it, holding her hand to his face.

She knew she was crying. She couldn't feel the hot tears on her face due to the cold rain washing them away, but she knew they were there. Knew her eyes were swelled up and red.

But honestly, April didn't care what she looked like right then and there. Donatello was alive. She was so thankful to see him there. She knew he must be confused, but she could explain her dream to him later. All she wanted was to touch him. To feel how real he was...

April stepped closer and brought his head down where her lips found his. She held him there, feeling how cold his lips were against hers. But they fit right...felt right. And after a moment, she felt strong arms wrap her into a tight embrace and he adjusted his face to kiss her better.

The red head wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed, the water pouring over their skin, dripping from their limbs and soaked their faces. She kissed him with a passion she didn't even know she had. She kissed him with the urgency she had when she needed to know if he was alive or not. Kissed him as though they had no tomorrow.

Donatello kissed back just as passionately, holding her face to his and held her so closely to him she felt the shape of his body against her own. He was alive. He was well. He was hers. She wasn't going to lose him to anyone. Not the Kraang, not the Foot Clan, not the Shredder...no one. Not on her watch. Not if she could help it...


End file.
